Dolor
by Romanticloverheart
Summary: Amar no es fácil, duele e incluso a veces tienes que abandonarlo... Quien diga que el amor puede con todo, será porque es un simple humano que no entiende nada... Ese humano no sería nada comparado con mi Yui... -Laito-
1. Muerte

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Hi Minna-san! He recibido un correo en el que me pidieron un Laito &amp; Yui, por lo que la acepté, intentaré hacela lo mejor posible...**

**Laito: Ara, ara... Así podré hacer con Bitch-chan (siendo noqueado)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no pienso hacer un hot fanfic?!**

**Laito: Maldita seas, maldita asesina en serie...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Cállate y comencemos con la historia...**

* * *

Como siempre Yui escapaba de los Sakamaki, desde que llegaron los Mukami, ellos se volvieron más agresivos y poesivos, fuera de sí mismos y más en concreto Laito estaba más pegado a ella como una lapa...

Justo ahora ella estaba en el jardín de las rosas rojas descansando después de huir tanto, se teletransportó Laito delante suya con su típica sonrisa coqueta.

-Nee... Bitch-chan, ¿a dónde piensas huir?- preguntó Laito coqueteando y acercándose al rostro de Yui peligrosamente

-La-laito-kun, por favor no te me acerques tanto!- pidió Yui poniéndose nerviosa y sonrojada por la cercanía del chico

-¿Por? ¿Acaso te estoy excitando, Bitch-chan?- siguió coqueteando Laito

-N-no, claro que no!- negó Yui aún más nerviosa y sonrojada

-No escondas tus sentimientos, no funcionará conmigo, Bitch-chan...- se acercó Laito a Yui abrazándola tocándo su cintura y pierna

-La-laito, n-no puedes...- dijo Yui empujándolo librándose del agarre y yéndose hacia dentro de la mansión hasta llegar a su cuarto

-Bitch-chan, no puedes huir de mí...- susurró éste en el oído de Yui haciéndola temblar

-N-no... no por favor..- rogó Yui, pero no sirvió de nada, sino solo motivó a Laito a continuar

Laito empujó a Yui encima de la cama de ésta, Laito como un lobo hambriento se tiró sobre la víctima, que en este caso es Yui, la besó salvajemente para luego dar besos en su cuello y luego morder fuertemente...

-Veo que te gusta que te muerdan y que te hagan daño...- comentó Laito y ante eso Yui gimió al recibir otra mordida, pero ésta vez en el cuello

-Hoy serás mía...- setenció Laito empezando a hacer el amor a Yui...

**(Nota de Autora: *Muerta de verguenza al escribir esto* Haré un apartado que sino me muero! El acto de amor lo haré aparte)**

**DESPUÉS DE 6 HORAS...**

Laito se despertó solo creyendo que estaría Yui, pero no estaba, buscó algún indicio de dónde podría estar, solo encontró unas cartas de ella:

_Para los Sakamaki:_

_Minna-san, siento desaparecer así derepente... pero cuando me encontréis seguramente estaré muy lejos de vosotros. __Pueda que no os reconozca, pero por favor, no os acerquéis a mí, no quiero haceros daño..._

_Os echaré de menos a todos, tanto los malos como los buenos que hemos tenido estando juntos..._

A demás de esto, había una carta para cada uno...

_Para Ayato-kun:_

_Espero que no te enfades, pero te amaba sin embargo me traicionaste... No te culpo por eso, te envolvió la envidia y la codicia... Pero si nos volvemos a ver, megustaría conciliarnos, pero mi corazón aún no es capaz de perdonarte, por abandonarme bajo una tormenta e irte con otra chica, me hiciste el peor daño de un ser humano..._

_Sinceramente ya no quiero volver a verte... gomene... pero yo ya no puedo perdonar más... Sayonara..._

_Para Reiji-san:_

_Echaré de menos tus clases... Si algún día nos volvemos a ver enséñame el collar que te regalé y puede que te reconozca... Y cuida bien de los demás, y no ocultes tanto tus sentimientos, ¿me lo prometes?_

_Para Kanato-kun:_

_Antes de irme te he dejado un regalo en la cocina, espero que te gusten, cuida bien de Teddy, te echaré mucho de menos... Cuídate..._

_Para Laito:_

_Laito, te ruego que no te acerques más a mí... Yo no tengo sentimientos hacia tí, solo te tengo en mis sentimientos de hermano mayor... Y mi lado oscuro quiere vengarse por quitarme mi inocencia, por lo que no vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida y huye... Sayonara para siempre..._

_Para Shuu:_

_Eres al que más echaré de menos... Siento no poder estar a tu lado por más tiempo, aunque ese día te prometiese estar a tu lado... pero siempre lo estaré de una forma u otra... Sayonara y asiste a clases que no quiero que salves por los pelos, me lo prometes?_

_Para Subaru:_

_Antes de irme he ido a visitar a tu madre, Christa, la he curado de su problema, pero no dejes que tu padre lo vuelva a violar o sino, no tendrá cura... espero que te vaya bien con tu madre, hemos hablado muy poco, pero ers el que mejor me cae bien de todos tus hermanos... Me gustaría abrazarte... pero no puedo hacerlo... ya que me lo impedirías... cuida de tu madre que es una gran madre..._

Laito les entrgó a cada uno su carta, pero antes leyó la general. Cuando cada uno terminó de leer el suyo se fueron a sus cuartos, Ayato se fue para sufrir, Reiji para llorar, Shuu para estudiar por Yui, Kanato fue a la cocina a comerse todos los pasteles que era el regalo de Yui, Subaru para encontrarse a su madre ahí esperándole sonriendo, y por último fue Laito que se acuchilló así mismo 5 veces mientras que lloraba...

**EN OTRO LADO EN UN BOSQUE...**

-Siento haber mentido a Laito... pero no había otra opción, si algún día lo descubres espero que me perdones cariño... Sayonara mundo...-dijo Yui antes de morir a manos de Karl Heinz...

**¿Queréis saber más sobre esta historia?**

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Dejaremos estas preguntas para más tarde... Me tengo que ir a publicar otras historias por lo que si queréis preguntarme cosas las contestaré! **


	2. Venganza

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Minna-san al principio pensé hacer solo un capítulo, pero como me lo han pedido dos personas, lo haré.**

**Ayato: Maldita seas... ¿Por qué Yui tiene que ser siempre la víctima?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo): ¿Quizás porque ella es la protagonista principal, eh, fanático de los takoyakis? (nótese el sarcasmo)**

**Yui: En el anime casi muero, y aquí muero encima a manos del padre! ¡Vaya suerte la mía!**

**Romanticloverhart(yo): Ya veremos el fanfic y a ver qué pasa...**

* * *

Pasaron 5 años... Los hermanos Sakamaki, aún estaban en el instituto, las personalidades de los hermanos, habían cambiado un poco, pero nuestro Laito al tener los genes pervertidos de su padre seguía siendo un ligón, pero se reducció un 80%, los hermanos cuando se enteraron de que su padre mató a Yui, le torturaron para luego matar, y el sucesor fue Shuu...

Todos extrañaban la humana, pero no sabían que ella no había muerto del todo, sino que su alma vagaba por el mundo en sed de venganza... Su alma mientras viajaba arrasaba todo a su alrededor, pero en esa alma vengativa todavía quedaba de la Yui buena, aunque por más quisiera quitarlo, no podía, porque sin el mal no hay bien... por lo que de vez en cuando perdonaba la vida de algunas personas... aquellas personas que eran puras...

**EN LA INSTITUTO...**

-Y-yo t-te amo!- se confesó una chica a nuestro Ayato

-Lo siento, pero mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona... al igual que mis hermanos que estamos enamorados de una misma chica...- rechazó Ayato fríamente como el hielo perpetuo

-Lo sabía -comenzó a sollozar la chica- ¡¿Cómo demonios podría pensar que entro nosotros hubiese algo?! ¡Simplemente tú eres un insensible, idiota, descerebrado! -le insultó la chica a Ayato haciéndolo enojar

Ayato se alejó de ella... Esa chica era la que le atraía antes de que llegara Yui a su territorio y con su deliciosa sangre junto con su belleza enamoró a los hermanos Sakamaki y Mukami...

Ayato se estaba arrepintiendo cada segundo que pasaba, pero también se preguntaba que qué le había pasado... Eso le pasaba al igual a sus hermanos... rechazaron a las chicas que antes de que Yui llegase les gustaba... pensaron que fue magia y problemas al estar mucho tiempo con humanos... pero sabían que eso no era verdad, intentaban mentirse pero no podían engañarse de que se habían enamorado de una humana no sólo por su sangre sino por todo su ser... Cuando cada uno estaban en su cuarto lloraban en silencio sin ser consolados... Sólo por que sean vampiros no significaba que no sintieran como los humanos...

Tocó la campana de ir a clase, y todos los Sakamaki no fueron a sus salas para estar un tiempo solo... Ayato estaba en el tejado del colegio... Shuu en el aula de clase, Reiji estaba en el laboratorio del colegio que ahora mismo no había clase ahí, Laito en un pasillo del colegio, Kanato en el comedor zampándose un montón de tartas y otros pasteles llorando, y por último Subaru estaba fuera del colegio en plan: "Que le den al colegio!" estaba caminando hacia la mansión...

-Yui...- susurraron los hermanos al mismo tiempo

Cuando llegó la hora de ir a casa, volvieron teletransportándose, cada uno a su cuarto...

-Lo siento Yui... siento tanto haberte abandonado...- se culpó Ayato- necesito la muerte para sanar mi pecado!

-No fue culpa tuya... Tu personalidad humana junto con la de tu personalidad de vampiro se juntaron el lado de tus personalidades fueron más grandes que la buena... es algo normal...- dijo el alma buena de Yui abrazando a Ayato por detrás sonriendo tiernamente con los ojos cerrados...

-Yu-yui?!- se exaltó Ayato intentando abrazarla, pero la transpasaba, Yui podía tocarle pero no él a ella...

-Soy yo Ayato-kun... he venido a avisaros que mi lado oscuro viene por vosotros... tened cuidado...- avisó Yui antes de desvanecerse delante de Ayato...

**¿Queréis saber más? Pues decid hai en los comentarios! Espero vuestra respuesta!**

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo): He regresado con la historia y siento subirla tan tarde... La tenía preparada, solo que el maldito ordenador se estropeó... malditos virus! Bueno espero vuestras respuestas con ansias y hasta la próxima vez! Sa-yo-na-ra!**


	3. La verdad

**Romanticloverheart(yo): He regresado! Siento no haber actualizado este fanfic, pero la inspiración no me legaba y no os entretengo para leer la historia, así que disfruten!**

* * *

Hola lectores, como veis aunque más bien dicho leáis, esto se parece a los típicos dibujos animados en el que al comienzo del capítulo u episodio comienzan a ver al narrador, que en este caso soy la escritora narradora con esta bata roja y debido a mi edad no tengo vino en esta copa, sino zumo de uva... Comenzaremos este episodio ahora mismo...

Después de 1 semana de que el alma de Yui apareciese a Ayato, la parte vengativa apareció de manera que digamos no muy oportuno que digamos, porque justo apareció en el día que tenían todos los exámenes y que a Reiji no le gustaba mucho la idea de cojer los exámenes de recuperación...

La alma vengativa no era como una Yui fantasma con un arma, sino parecía las típizas chicas que solo llevaban un vestido blanco roto manchado de sangre una porra gigante de pinchos y la falta de un ojo hacía más espeluznante su aspecto.

Así que empezaremos este capítulo desde ese momento e iremos poco a poco, enseñándoos unos fragmentos...

Nuestro vampiros sexys y super mega violables partían a ir al instituto, pero al salir se encontraron a la que tenía que ser Yui con el aspecto que os comenté y también el hecho que nadie quería quedarse ahí, ya que los exámenes de recuperación de su instituto eran el tripe de difícil de los originales...

-Ara~ Bitch-chan ha venido del inframundo a visitarme, es todo un honor, pero debemos irnos a hacer los exámenes, si quieres pecar conmigo, estate en mi cama cuando regrese, que pecaremos de placer toda la noche~ -comentó nuestro Laito haciendo vomitar a sus hermanos, siento pena por ellos...

-Muerte... MORID! -gime Yui malvada fantasmal haciendo aparecer espadas encima de los vampiros que cayeron rápidamente pero por suerte pudieron reaccionar a tiempo teletransportándose lejos de la amenaza

-Oe! Chichinashi deja de comportarte como un fiera... Ya jugaremos al depredador y la presa, cuando regrese, pero ahora Ore-sama tiene cosas más importantes que hacer... Así esta quieta chichinashi y déjanos ir al jodido instituto! -exaltó Ayato olvidándose del mensaje que le dio la otra Yui y sin contar que no se contó a nadie ¬¬ Creo los takoyakis que se ha comido se han comido las neuronas que le quedaban...

La Yui vengativa se paró por un segundo haciendo creer que los dejaría, pero solamente era un truco para que sus defensas cayeran como piedra.

Los vampiros se metieron en la limusina y partieron hacia el instituto, el trayecto fue algo raro tanto para el famiar que estaba conduciendo como para los Sakamaki, aunque anteriormete antes de qeu llegara Yui también recibieron muchos ataques, pero ahora, ellos sufrían la de un ser maligno, antes eran los humanos los que los atacaban, los humanos que veían la persecución creían que era la filmación de una película, por lo que miraban divertido eso. Yui maligna corría con unas piernas desnudas, pero corría más rápido que un caballo, por lo que conseguía resistir el ritmo del coche.

Cuando llegaron al instituto se encontraron con un inquilino totalmente indeseado, y sí, era Karl Heinz...

-Llegó el momento de mi muerte... Valió la pena matar a la amada de mi tercer hijo... -comentó feliz Karl Heinz haciendo hervir la sangre de Laito

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo): Bueno, supongo que llegó la hora de despedida, después de librarme un poco del gran estrés diario que tengo, he conseguido un poco de tiempo para esto, esperoq ue os haya gustado este capítulo!**


	4. La bestia en casa

Laito al escuchar eso, le metió el golpe de su vida al padre así sin más y luego la Yui demonía por llamarla de algún modo diferente aplastó a Karl Heinz, haciendo que digamos, como decimos nosotros los humanos, papilla...

Saltándole encima y aplastándole con su... ¿Cómo se decía? ¿Porra gigante? Como queráis llamar, Laito la miró deseándola, pero Yui demoníaca pegó un grito agudo agudo de esos que hacen en las películas que pegan un grito parecido el de un águila, pues eso.

Los hermanos Sakamaki se llevaron a Laito dentro del Recinto, para que la Yui demoníaca tuviera que retirarse, para no montar escándolo; una vez dentro Laito pidió explicaciones.

-La verdad es que otra Yui me avisó de esto, pero se me olvidó contároslo... -dijo desinteresado Ayato recibiendo una golpiza de parte de Subaru, quien paracía estar bastante irritado

-¡Maldito Inútil! Ni sirves de mensajero! -exaltó irritado chocando frentes con Ayato

-Parad vosotros dos y... -se dió cuenta Reiji que Shuu se quedó dormido en el suelo LOL (?) -levanta maldito koala de m***** **** ** ****-

-Nee Teddy, ¿no sería genial tener a esa Yui como una nueva muñeca para nuestro cuarto? Porque tiene taaanta cantidad de olor a muerte... -le preguntó a su osito de peluche cual llevaba en sus brazos

-¿Y cómo regresaremos? -preguntó Laito de forma ida cosa muy rara en él

-Teletransportándonos, pero ahora debemos ir a nuestras salas, porque vamos a llegar con retraso -se ajustó Reiji sus gafas por millonésima vez... Cómo odio a sus gafas TT_TT

**PASADAS LAS CLASES...**

Los Sakamaki se reunieron en el salon de música, porque no querían mover a Shu de ahí y se teletransportando a la mansión y vieron que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y entraron por la puerta de entrada y vieron que los familaires fueron asesinados y había uno al borde de la muerte y los Sakamaki se acercaron a él en busca de respuestas

-Te-tened cuidado -escupe sangre- E-ella... e-está aquí... el... -cae muerto al suelo mientras que los Sakamaki se acercaban a él para comprobar si era cierto

La Yui vengativa había arrasado todo eso, más bien sus súbditos; cuando los Sakamaki rodearon al familiar que habló fueron atacados por los súbditos que eran unas sombras deformadas esas como las de halloween pero los Sakamaki fueron protegidos por un escudo azul que los envolvía cada de un color y así es como nacieron los Power Rangers chan, chan... Vale no, las luces que envolvían a los Sakamaki cada uno de un color los envolvía de un elemento.

Pero Yui demoníaca salió de las sombras atrapando a Laito para luego atacarlo tirándolo con fuerza al suelo, su caída fue relentizada por el escudo, pero nada más.

Acontinuación Yui fue atrapada por Laito quien le quitó el arma y lo tiró a un lado para teletransportarla a su cama y duro contra el muro!

Fin.

Okno, no dieron duro contra el muro sino que Laito ató a Yui a la cama para saber si era Yui, pero hubo una fallo y era que era un alma vengativo y al tocarla transpasaba por lo que diréctamente cogiñon un cubo de agua que no se sabe porquçe tenía siempre en su cuarto y se los echó a la Yui demoníaca a la cual quedó no solo mojada por sangre sino ahora también por agua...


End file.
